Cyclops (Marvel)
|origin = X-Men # 1 |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Being with Jean Grey. Spending time with his allies. Training. |family = |friends = |enemies = |goals = Unite mutant and humankind Protect mankind from the threats of Magneto, his Brotherhood, and supervillains. |type of hero = Tragic Mutant}} Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, is a superhero from the Marvel's X-Men comics. He is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier's first students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allowing to getting along with some of the X-Men (such as Wolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. He was the X-Men's first leader, and he has relinquished that title since. Having recently accepted even more responsibility after taking over Professor X's position, Scott Summers continues to use his shrewd mind and concussive eye blasts to lead and guide the X-Men's future. Cyclops and X-Men had a war with the Avengers Cyclops magic closos Namor and Emma Frost were possessed by the Phoenix Force Cyclops killed Charles Xavier and now has a team of mutants Magento magic and other recruits Beast went in the past and got the 5 original X-Men in the present and past Angel joined Cyclops team. Cyclops was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby. Powers and Abilities Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhuman enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist & Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. Telepathic Resistance: Years of being in intimate situations with telepaths have allowed Cyclops to hone his mind to the point where he can resist telepathic intrusion and withhold certain information from high level telepaths. Weaknesses Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. Emma Frost has recently claimed the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. Mister Sinister has also claimed that his eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making it hard for Cyclops to control the blasts on his own. After overcoming the trauma, he was able to control his blasts and open his eyes for a period of time. However, he gradually began losing control of the blasts and had to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. Recharge Intervals: Scott once required between his optic blasts to recharge, but it became more assertive when he was possessed by the Phoenix Force. His optic blasts would erupt powerfully one minute, then would fall dead depleted the next, physically exhausting him in the process. Surplus Energy: He mentioned that he needs to fire blasts frequently because he gathers surplus of energy within him if not. Handicap: His right eye was destroyed when Hope Summers shot him in the face, but it seemed to not his affect him. Portrayals Films *In the X-Men, he was played by James Marsden, who also played Prince Edward and Fred O'Hare. Tim Pocock and Tye Sheridan portrayed the character younger, as Sheridan also played Parzival. Television *In Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, he was voiced by the late George DiCenzo, and Neil Ross. Ross also voiced Dusty, Shipwreck, and Keith. *In Pryde of the X-Men, he was voiced by Michael Bell, who also voiced The Hulk and Raziel. *In X-Men: The Animated Series , he was voiced by Norm Spencer, and Kōichi Yamadera in the Japanese dub. Spencer also voiced Billy Blazes, as Yamadera also voiced Spike Spiegel. **Spencer would voice the character again in 1995s Spider-Man, video games X-Men: Children of the Atom, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. *In X-Men: Evolution, he was voiced by Kirby Marrow, who also voiced Michelangelo, Goku in the Ocean dub, Human Torch, Anakin Skywalker, and Iron Man. *IN Wolverine and the X-Men, he was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake, Desmond Miles, Deadpool, and many others. **North would voice the character again in Black Panther, and Lego Marvel Super Heroes. *In Astonishing X-Men, he was voiced by Greg Abbey and Mark Hildreth. Abbey also voiced Tristan Taylor, Yusei Fudo, and Raphael, as Hildreth also voiced Heero Yuy, Deathlok, Daredevil, and Quicksilver. *In Marvel Anime, he was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Scott Porter in the English dub. Morikawa also voiced Isshin Kurosaki, Dante, as Porter also voiced Nightwing, Scarlet Spider, Winter Soldier, Star Lord. **Porter would voice the character again in Marvel Heroes, Marvel Anime: Wolverine, and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: Black Order. *In the motion comics, Wolverine versus Sabretooth and Wolverine: Weapon X, he was voiced by Trevor Devall, who also voiced Rocket Raccoon. Video Games *In X-Men: Mutant Academy, and X-Men: Mutant Academy 2, he was voiced by Ray Landry. *In X-Men: Next Dimension, he was voiced by Tim Harrison. *In X-Men Legends, he was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. **Downes would voice the character again in Marvel Ultimate Alliance as Dark Cyclops. *In X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he was voiced by Josh Keaton, who also voiced Ryu Hayabusa, Jak, Rick Taylor, Spyro, Nightwing, Valerian Mengsk. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, he was voiced by Scott MacDonald. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, he was voiced by Zach Hanks. Quotes Trivia *He is an Alpha-Level Mutant, according to Apocalypse. *Due to suffering from head trauma as a child, he has to wear visors or ruby quartz glasses to stop his optic blasts. Emma Frost once indicated that the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are responsible for his inability to control his powers. *Each of the Summers brothers have a signature energy color: Scott is red, Alex is blue, and Gabriel is yellow. *He was listed # 1 in IGN's Top 25 X-Men. *He was listed # 9 in CBR's Top 100 Marvel Character of All Time. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Avengers Members Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Egalitarian Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Archenemy Category:Book Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Global Protection Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Posthumous Category:The Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Selfless Category:Orphans Category:X-Force Members Category:Freedom Fighters Category:X-Men Members Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Vigilante Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Adventurers Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Defectors Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Paragon Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Merciful Category:Love Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes